Homemart
Homemart is the first main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Plot The game begins at the prison, where Hershel Greene tells Rick Grimes that The Governor's forces are approaching the prison and that walkers have breached the prison. The two then fight off walkers and several Woodburians, this serving as the game's combat tutorial. Rick then notices The Governor on his tank. The Governor orders Lilly Caul to take out the prison dwellers. Lilly aims her rifle, with the scope on Lori Grimes and Judith Grimes. The game cuts to several months earlier, where the player, Garrett and Darius are seen in the woods. Garrett points out the town of Woodbury in front of them. Trey Barker, a lookout, appears and aims his gun at them. Garrett tells him they are friendly and they introduce themselves. Barker brings them to Gene Gavin, who tells them that to earn their keep, they'll have to fight and build. He then tells Dr. Stevens to lecture the player on expanding the town of Woodbury, this serving as the town management tutorial. Caesar Ramón Martínez says the town's generator just blew, and tells Barker to bring a group to the Homemart nearby to get a new generator. Barker decides to take the player, Darius, Garrett, Sandy and Mitchell Jr. on a supply run at the nearby Homemart. As they leave, they pass by Philip Blake, Brian Blake and Nick Parsons, who have just arrived at Woodbury. On their way to the Homemart, Garrett asks Sandy how she ended up in Woodbury. She explains how she had to put her sister down after she died from an overdose, upsetting Darius, and says everyone will have to make that hard choice some day. They arrive at the Homemart, and Barker orders them to clear out the walkers. Mitchell Jr. doesn't feel right about killing zombies, as they remind him of his family who had also turned. Barker snaps him out of it, saying that walkers are threats now that they need to be eliminated. The group is then approached by a man named Jim. Barker pulls his gun on him, telling him to get back. Jim explains that he is friendly, and he has a group holed up in the Homemart. They haven't seen other people in a long time, and he asks if they can make a trade for some food. Garrett is unsure of whether or not he is telling the truth. If the player chooses to trust Jim, Garrett agrees to make a deal with Jim, despite Barker's protests. As Garrett is defending the player's decision, Jim orders his group to open fire. He then slits Mitchell's throat, killing him. A fight breaks out between the two groups. After the ordeal, Darius blames the player for Mitchell's death. If the player chooses not to trust Jim, Darius tells Jim he can fuck right off, saying he hasn't stayed alive by believing every sob story he hears. Jim says it was worth a try as he calls for his group to open fire on them. The player's group fends them off. The gunfire brings in more walkers, which Barker sees coming from behind a side door. Sandy proves herself to be a good fighter, which Garrett compliments her on. She says zombies are much easier to fight as they are slow, and only look scary. People are the real threat as they are faster, armed, and are capable of lying. Darius says this is not the case if you shoot first. Barker orders the group to hurry up and get the generator. After clearing them out, they are attacked by another wave of Jim's men. Another fight ensues, leaving several of Jim's men wounded. Garrett comments they didn't go down easily. If Mitchell Is Dead Darius suggests they be put down. Sandy suggests they leave them, as it's only Jim they are after. Garrett wonders what they should do with them. If the player chooses to finish them off, Barker will execute the survivors. Garrett tells him that he is cold-hearted, to which Barker replies someone's got to be. If the player chooses to let them go, the player's group will take some of the survivors' belongings before leaving them. If Mitchell Is Alive Mitchell Jr. will execute the remaining survivors himself, not giving the player a chance to decide what to do with them. Sandy protests, but Mitchell says they were threats and threats need to be eliminated. Garrett says he can't be trusted now. If the player chooses to leave Mitchell, Mitchell is banished from the group for murdering the survivors in cold blood. Barker tells him they will kill him if he tries to follow. Mitchell sees no other way out of this, and leaves the group. If the player chooses to let Mitchell stay, Mitchell is allowed to stay, however the rest of the group lets him know they'll be keeping a close eye on him. The group enters the Homemart and gathers supplies, as well as a generator. While leaving, Jim stops them. Darius tells Jim he should have kept running, as another fight breaks out. The group take out Jim and as they are leaving, Barker gets a call on the radio from Gabe telling him there someone is causing trouble and they need to get back to Woodbury. Stages Credits *Rick Grimes *Hershel Greene *Lori Grimes (No lines) *Judith Grimes (No lines) *Hero Player *Garrett *Darius *Philip Blake *Lilly Caul *Trey Barker *Gene Gavin *Dr. Stevens *Caesar Ramón Martínez *Brian Blake (No lines) *Nick Parsons (No lines) *Sandy *Mitchell Jr. *Jim *Woodbury survivors *Homemart survivors. Deaths *Mitchell Jr. (Determinant) *Jim *Brian Blake (Off-screen) *Nick Parsons (Off-screen) *Numerous Woodbury survivors *Numerous Homemart survivors. Trivia *First appearance of Rick Grimes. *First appearance of Hershel Greene. *First appearance of Lori Grimes. *First appearance of Judith Grimes. *First appearance of Hero Player. *First appearance of Garrett. *First appearance of Darius. *First appearance of Philip Blake. *First appearance of Lilly Caul. *First appearance of Trey Barker. *First appearance of Gene Gavin. *First appearance of Caesar Ramón Martínez. *First appearance of Sandy. *First appearance of Mitchell Jr. (Last; Determinant) *First and last appearance of Stevens. *First and last appearance of Brian Blake. *First and last appearance of Nick Parsons. *First and last appearance of Jim. *Completing this mission will grant the player Jim's Revolver; an uncommon weapon with +15 Crit. Category:Road to Survival Category:Road to Survival Missions